


Beatles React

by Lennon_Cuddlywump



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Multi, reacting to stories, reading your fanfics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27961517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lennon_Cuddlywump/pseuds/Lennon_Cuddlywump
Summary: Ever written a story and wondered "I wonder how the Beatles would react if they read this?" No? Well for those who just want to see our boys reading your fanfics this is the story for you! Feel free to request the Beatles to read your awesome fanficsBut nothing rated as explicit, sorry but I want to keep it at least PG here
Comments: 26
Kudos: 10





	1. Mother Nature's Sons + Intro

John: Hello and welcome to Beatles React! Where you, the commenter suggest a fanfic for us to read!

Paul: And it doesn't even have to be strictly a Beatles fanfic or on Ao3. We'll read it and laugh, cry, awe and whatever else we can do.

George: And if you're expecting a full on review like with ratings and critiques you're out of luck. And not just because we ain't no professional critics, John's dyslexia can get in the way too.

John: Hey! I'm getting past that, so I think I have some right to give reviews alongside our reactions.

Ringo: Considering what you've written I don't think you're one to talk about what other people write. And what if people start accusing you of blatant favoritism if we do make this a serious review?

Paul: Not if we harshly criticize the stories of the author herself! But in all seriousness we're just here to read and have fun. Starting off with _Mother Nature's Sons_.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John: Look at that! We get our very own elemental powers in this story. And I bet I'd make the coolest, or should I say hottest fire master!

Paul: You got a hot enough temper anyways. But how come I'm the earth elemental? Wouldn't that be more fitting for George? Since he's the gardener of the group and talked so much about trees and forests.

George: Guess she wanted to subvert expectations there, but me being the air elemental is cool, since I was nicknamed Magpie.

Ringo: Of course I'm the water elemental, I make one song about an octopus and all of a sudden everyone associates me with them or other sea animals.

Paul: Aw cheer up Richie, it's really cute seeing ya being a merperson, and not to mention your eyes always remind people of a fresh, clean blue ocean.

Ringo: I guess, but it would be nice if I could be a fierce fire elemental or a smooth wind master for a change.

Paul: Well let's skip ahead a few chapters and-aw we meet Martha!! But I wonder who this mysterious figure above who sent her down, were they the one who sent down the meteors too?

John: Listen to that! We get to be earth's guardians!!

George: I don't know guys, there's something really fishy about this person. Why are we all of a sudden guardians of earth if nothing bad happened until after we obtained our elements?

Ringo: Well we'll just have to find out once the author gets off her butt and finishes off her existing stories and not get sidetracked from new ideas she wants to share instantly.


	2. Breaking The Hourglass

John: This here is a time travel story made by our good buddy skyofblue_seaofgreen!

Paul: I just love that I'm the main character in this story. Oh my! I tripped on a stone and then all of a sudden I'm fifty six years in the future! I wonder how that's possible.

George: It'll probably be explained in the sequel, I think it's a really interesting concept with a bit of gravel being a secret time warp into whatever year we'd like to go to. I'm guessing a major Beatlemaniac from the year 2100 went back in time and placed a bit of future technology for one of us to find and discover what's going to happen to us in 2019. Why not the year 2020?

Ringo: The author said something about a future virus, hopefully people are being smart about this and it won't end up like the disastrous Spanish flu.

Paul: But back to the story. Ah!! Jane is married to someone else? I was hoping she and I got married in the future!

John: Maybe you shouldn't have tried to make her quit acting to be your wife. This Nancy girl does sound nice, I bet you and her will be married for years to come! I know Cyn and I will.

George: I wouldn't speak too soon about that. It turns out twenty years in the future you'd pass away and only after ten years we'd have broken up. Darn Americans and their guns! 

Ringo: But that's what the story is for, Paul and I are gonna go and make sure we all live and get back together in the end! Our first stop is to keep John from being shot and after that I bet we'll be going to keep Eppy as far away from the sleeping pills as possible!

Paul: I'm still so shocked that airport security lady didn't care that two Beatles were getting on a plane. Do you think she might be in on this whole time travel thing? We'll never know, but we better hope to God that John will live in the alternate future!

John: I left Cynthia for this girl? I bet if I never left her she'd be on you guys' side, this Yoko sounds like a bit of a stalker to me.

Ringo: Ah!! Paul ended up getting shot instead! At least he managed to pull through, next up it's time to save Brian!

George: Good on John to return to Liverpool too, bet he's been in New York far too long. Just after getting his green card too, at least now he's off Nixon's hit list too.

John: I got off what?! 

Paul: ANYWAYS, it looks like we weren't so lucky with the Brian saving. At least that magic bit of gravel can ensure we get unlimited tries to make sure we succeed with saving everyone important to Beatles history! Eppy really was our dad and the glue that held us all together. You think he can get married to the man of his dreams in 2019?

George: I sure hope so, now it's my turn to be saved from the cigarettes I got hooked on. Wait, now there's two of you? Does that mean there were two Pauls in 2019 and 1967 too?

Paul: Time travel can be really weird, but at least looking at my past self didn't cause a rip in time and space. Ah!! I can't die!! Then everything I worked for would have been for waste!!

Ringo: I bet the author wouldn't do that to you, we all want the Beatles to live in the future and a happy ending. It's good on ya to convince your younger self to keep on living to see the Beatles come to be. Look at that! It worked!! 

John: Heeheeee, what is this canceled on Twitter thing? I'm not a TV show that ran out ideas. Wait, we forgot to save Stu too!! 

Paul: I think that will be in the sequel too, but I absolutely loved this! If only it could happen in real life.


	3. The Man With The Blackbird Tattoos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for them to read EbethBeatlebub's McLennon Big Bang story!

Ringo: Ooooh ho ho! Looks like we got a spicy McLennon story next for us to read!

George: Well as long as it's not Starrison. Ah! I just scrolled down and saw naked pictures!!

Paul: Says the guy who was naked for one of his music videos. I think it's very well drawn as long as you blackbox the genitals, the sticky notes are a very nice touch too.

John: How many drawings of Paul do I have? There's so many just on that wall alone! But I must say I find it very unrealistic, Paul doesn't have any body hair! Have you seen that man's arms? I swear he's like if a sasquatch had dwarfism and was sheared alongside sheep!

Paul: Pfft, well so much for us being a lovely couple. But anyways, in this AU I'm supposed to be a nude model, like a marble statue for some twenty year old something to draw. So I probably had a waxing or two done to make sure I'm in top shape to pose for that website. Anyways it looks like we just so happened to have been in the same bar at the same time, you think Johnny might still recognize other parts of me even if he didn't see my eyes?

John: Your chipmunk cheeks were still really visible so I guess it might have been a teller, but so many other people have black hair and a round face! How very convenient of us to just so happen to sit across from each other! But in all seriousness whoever help you up must have been a real idiot considering how pretty you are, in this story anyways. No offence Paul but you're just not my type.

Paul: Oh how very gentlemanly of you Lenny. Oooh oh big trouble, NEVER mention bellies around this author!

**HEY**

Paul: Well it's true.

George: FINALLY!! Someone knows how soulless and vapid modern music is nowadays! There's no heart, no thought put into the composition or the lyrics, it doesn't even sound fun to dance to like back in the early 2000s! If you know someone who loves good old rock and roll over any other kind of music, they're the one you wanna dance with!

Paul: George why did you but in?

Ringo: Well just because this story happens to focus on you both and there's no mention of George and I aside from that one sticky note in the picture doesn't mean we should take a backseat to you guys. Ooh and here comes the big reveal! How do you think Paul would react knowing you basically stalked him for days on end?

John: One, it was only three days, two it's not stalking if they're just model images I happen to take a lot of pride in drawing. Oh, I guess it kinda is with the way Paul reacted to them. Wait, he's alright with it?

Paul: Guess you forgot to draw the excess body hair. You are kinda cute in a weird way, this story's version of you anyways. And it looks like I'm gonna be doing a whole lot more posing just after the story!

George: Final thoughts? Loved the artwork, the ending was really funny and cute at the same time.

Paul: Don't forget I get to have the time of my life! People worshipping my good looks and now I got an artist boyfriend to draw me for all my life!

Ringo: But I still gotta have that money you owe me John! Where is it?

John: Not a problem anymore now that the story's over! So sucks to be ya Richie!


	4. Little Paulie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now it's time for them to read Little Paulie by my BFF Stixx!!

Paul: And now it's time to read another story focusing on me! Well more like a series of oneshots that are all about me!

John: Hey! Don't you see the McLennon tag in the description?

George: Not to mention the George and Paul tag, but I guess there's no McStarr?

Ringo: I guess I don't turn up until much later. Wow!! Sixty three chapters?! This is gonna be a lengthy reaction chapter.

John: Nah, we'll just summarize the fluffy chapters and leave out the more NSFW stuff, gotta keep this story PG after all. Aww, and it looks like we start off with a horror movie, who knew Paul could be so scared?

Paul: Says the man who wet himself when we watched Ghostbusters 2.

John: Well it wasn't my fault they included a scene with a whole bunch of floating severed heads! Aww, look at you wanting your paci! I just got that image in my head now, you with a cute little pale blue pacifier decorated with little dog stickers.

George: Aww, and he's got little plushies too. Can this story get any more adorable?

Ringo: Well there's the whole closet of little stuff and me playing with the little cutie. Awww, and now all three of us are gonna be your caretakers! But it looks like the next chapter has you all moody one morning.

Paul: Well what can I say? I'm no morning person. And what's the point in having a nap when going down for breakfast makes me wide awake? It's very logical to me!

John: Well logical or not you've acted even more bratty than ya were in the Maxwell's Silver Hammer sessions!

Ringo: Don't forget I Will, that song took sixty seven takes until you were satisfied! But at least you learnt your lesson.

Paul: But that lead right into me having a horrid dream where I'm nailed down! And yes it was the result of that spanking and you can't convince me otherwise, because I'm the precious little baby boy who deserves all the love in the world, the author can testify to that!

George: She's a real sucker for ya, or a simp as those internet people call people who just absolutely adore someone. And it seems like John wasn't the only one to have an accident here, and I'm not the only one here who wears nappies! Umm.. I mean that's cute he's in a lovely little soft plush............. I want ice cream.

Ringo: Heehee, nice save there Geo. Aww, looks like poor little Paulie had an accident after a while. He shouldn't be so embarrassed, it's not like he's part of a fanfic three hundred nineteen kudos, seven bookmarks and four hundred and eight comments... Oh, well they all love it anyways.

John: Aww, and I'm daddy! Good thing I've had years of experience, being an actual father in real life and all in real life. Awww, Paulie wants to be a big boy tonight? Well he's still gonna need his night light tonight, no matter how old he gets. Just as long as he doesn't pretend to sleep and then get up in order to read by the light like what the author of this story used to do when she was a kid.

George: Awww, so many adorable little stories! Here's one where Paulie is caught in a storm, and he has a little plushie named Socks!

Ringo: And it seems like he had too much candy too, that's what happens if one ever caves to a little wanting nothing but sweets for dinner. I know George does that a lot, so don't learn the hard way like poor Paulie did right here.

Paul: And we get a real kitten too! Now Socks has a buddy, not to mention a trip to the zoo is always a fun time! If you wanna know what all the oneshots are like ya better read the story for yaself! Trust me, it's a ride you'll never forget!!

John: A must read for Paul lovers, little Paul lovers and those who just love stories where he's being pampered! I know I'm all three of those! But not in a romantic way obviously, I just like him as a friend.


	5. Scared

Paul: Well it looks like I'm not the only little around these parts! This time we got a cute little story about John struggling with a condition that makes him more kiddy to put it lightly.

John: And wouldn't you guess it? We got another McLennon story here! This time with Paulie as my loving psychologist, and it seems like Mimi is in this story too! We'd bring her in as a guest star but the author here is too lazy to add in anyone else unless its a crossover story, but anyways, onto the story!

George: Looks like we also got a visit from Eppy too, in charge of this institute, hopefully not a mental asylum.

Ringo: Aw come on Geo, everyone knows places like that are only in horror movies. I hope so anyways, it looks like John's quite the artist here too. Ah! There he is with Mimi, poor guy is nervous about seeing his new caretaker and therapist. I wonder what's wrong with him, Eppy said he had some kind of mental condition that makes him age regress.

John: Oh ho ho! It looks like Paul believes in a love at first sight with me around, and yes my hair is in fact very smooth and fluffy to touch.

Paul: Then why is it whenever you try to grow a beard it looks all scruffy and matted? Do you just not bother to wash that thing? But I'm getting off track, it looks like Johnny's gonna need a whole lot of work to keep him on the right track. And no, I won't need a secretary for that, temporary or otherwise.

Ringo: Not to tend to someone as precious as Johnny either, poor guy must have had a nasty panic attack before Paul came in. And finger paints! There's nothing cuter than it, I bet our artistic Beatle here did that in real life too. What's this? Scratch marks on his wrists?

George: He's picked on as a kid? You see this is why ya should teach your kids to NEVER mock anyone no matter how weird you think they are! Because they'll grow up all messed up thinking they're the problem and not the idiots who make them feel bad for stuff they can't even control. That goes for interests too, if it ain't hurting anyone it's fine. But at least John's recovering thanks to his soon to be boyfriend.

John: She got my abandonment issues right there, uncle George left, then Mum and even Stu.. Wow this got really dark for a goofy reaction story. And it's about to get even darker with my uncles birthday, this is really pulling at my heartstrings, gimme something to cheer me up and QUICK! I don't wanna end up crying the entire story through!

Ringo: Well there's the disposable diapers being used, Paul ought to be using cloth ones! They're reusable so you don't need to buy so many at once and can just give them a good scrub to be used again and again! Not to mention you can add cute little pins to the front when you put them on. I learnt that from having Zak and Jason. But anyways, Paul is such a good man I'll say it again.

George: And it looks like what he has is a mental delay, poor guy. It's hard to treat conditions like this, if only it were as easy as those 2013 fanfics where love is the ultimate cure. Hey when are we gonna show up in this story? This won't be like the blackbird tattoo story where Ringo only gets a mention and that's it right?

Paul: We'll get to the p-oh crap!! Julia tried to get rid of John and it resulted in giving him brain damage? The nerve of her thinking of him as nothing more than a burden! Mimi is a lifesaver here, tending to poor Johnny when his own mom abandoned him just because she didn't use protection. He deserves all the ice cream and kittens in the world after all she did! Him and Mimi both, at least he's also got Cyn as a friend even if she's not his wife.

Ringo: College at sixteen? I don't think the schoolboard would let him skil grades unless he got a really good tutor to help him out all those years, hopefully he did. At least that art school is way better than that stuffy old place that kept him back because special needs classes hadn't been invented yet. YAY!! I finally show up in this book! And it looks like Georgie might make an appearance too later on, I wonder what he does since I'm a waiter and Paul works as a psychologist.

John: Cinnamon in hot cocoa? Who puts cinnamon in desserts? I'm used to having them in rice dishes and curries, especially with cardamom pods and some lovely bay leaves. But I'm getting off topic, a marathon of Elvis movies sounds like a dream come true! And me refusing to drink after two beers? Wow I really am different here, everyone knows I need at least six to get totally hammered. And fun fact, George and I went to the same primary school! Too bad we didn't meet then or else we would have been the first Beatles to meet and have formed a whole lot earlier, heehee or maybe not since I didn't know anything about music then.

Paul: Oh jeez, every chapter we find out something more and more horrid about Julia. How could she do this to her own son! Even if she didn't want him she could have given him to Mimi instead of torturing the poor little bugger, she doesn't realize she could cause some real long term damage! Of course Alfred deserves a lot of blame too for not staying to raise John, if he did just that then none of this would have happened! She wouldn't have started drinking, thus John wouldn't have developed that nasty brain damage.

John: Well what's done is done, unless the author decides to write an alternate timeline where that happens and my mental delay isn't nearly as severe if I do still end up getting it. But it seems I'm getting really bad now, I even need pills and started cutting again. This really just isn't my day is it? At least I get to be with the best boyfriend in the whole wide world as I'm suffering, oh great now I got voices in my head. Hopefully there's a pill for that too, I know the author has enough of those already.

George: Aww, and after all that you marry Paul and end up in Scotland after it all. Love might not be a cure all but it can really help, this was an amazing little story, a definite recommendation! Maybe the next story we get will be a little more cheery, not that this was too sad to read, but it really is full of feels.


	6. Silently Resplendent Orange Juice

Ringo: What does resplendent mean?

George: It means I find the orange juice hot. Apparently this is some kind of inside joke between the author and their friends.

Paul: Like John with the eggs?

John: I thought I told you to never speak of the egg incident! Not outside of the clique of friends in this author's group anyways. But we're getting off topic, how does George fall in love with a glass of orange juice?

George: Would you believe in a love at first sight? Because I'm certain that it just happened to me, just the sight of a such a perfect glass of orange juice..... ABSOLUTELY RUINED BY THE PRESENCE OF ICE IN IT!!! If you put ice in your orange juice it'll all melt and completely water it down! Just put your juice in the fridge if you want it chilled, or just make juice pops if you MUST have ice!

Paul: ...................... Alright then. You know you weren't this passionate when it came to Patty the roast beef sandwich.

John: Huh wh- where did that come from?!

Ringo: Oh just a reference to a now deleted Wattpad story where George fell in love with a talking sandwich, McHarrison ensues as well. But back to this story, it looks like George is embarrassing himself in front of all his mates and the waiter. You think there will be an alternate story where the three of us are just observing what George's doing with the juice?

George: Who knows? But I know for sure that I don't ever get that dramatic over juice! If it were a smoothie than I might when the ice didn't get fully crushed and I end up crunching on big chunks of frozen nightmare! But juice? It had ice in it so it was coming, also who would pay THAT much for just one stinking glass of juice? Pft, check out the title of the next chapter.

John: Why is it people brush their teeth before eating breakfast? Wouldn't it make more sense to eat and then brush, since that way you'll clean your teeth after a nice bowl of cocoa krispies. Aw what do I know? I only brush once a day anyways. And does that restaurant only sell orange juice? Because it's all George seems to get whenever we go there.

Paul: I wouldn't be surprised, mango juice is way sweeter than any old orangeade anyways! Geo ought to switch to that since he's now gone right off that citrus X sinensis, has he ever tried blood oranges? They're a lot better to me.

Ringo: Hey George, it's okay. It's just a glass of juice, even with the toothpaste I'm sure it couldn't have been that bad. Wait, it was the waiter who spilt all that water on George. Why is it that Hazza is the one who has to pay for it? Besides, water is complimentary in restaurants anyways! Unless it's one of those drink only places with juice being the only thing on the menu according to this story.

George: Not until today, water is now considered a luxury like gold and oil in water future investors. But that's not important right now, it seems like the orange juice place is getting shut down. Maybe they should have sold more than just juice. Wait hallucinogens?! Is that why I was just in a complete trance in the first chapter and imagined that whole battle in the second?

Ringo: I guess, and wow that was one fever dream you had there. And the waiter is dead too? Must have been overindulging on his own stash of juice, either that or he got a heart attack from having to deal with you a third time.

Paul: Wow, rude. You didn't even go to his funeral. Even if he was rude to ya you did act all trippy in public.

John: Nah, he had it coming with spiking the drinks and then thinking he has a right to kick out people he drugged? I'll know to never order orange juice again, nothing but fresh oranges for me!

George: Heehee, I wonder if the next suggestion will make a bit more sense


End file.
